Dark Lady
by surugasasa
Summary: Short one-shots and drabbles featuring everyone's favorite miko and handsome men from the Naruto universe! Suggestions and requests are welcome! No flames please!
1. Pain: Lovers in the Dark

Lovers in the Dark

_It is easier to lie to yourself than others_.

Cold callused hands caressed a smooth pale face that belonged to _her_. They trailed to her silky black hair and down her soft delicate neck.

"Mm?"

The stern looking man stopped his exploration and looked at the beautiful woman; his woman.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to awaken you from your rest."

The woman smiled prettily with a rosy blush present on her cheeks.

"Hehe…it is alright. I don't mind. Besides…"

She huffed.

"I was dreaming…of you…"

The corners of the man's lips quirked up and he allowed a smirk to form.

"Oh?"

The woman lying on the bed nodded affirmatively before she began to tell her lover what she dreamt of.

The man took to lying by her side and spooning her closely. He raised his lips to her forehead and planted a delicate kiss on her temple.

The woman stopped midway in her tale and snuggled into her lover's embrace.

"I love you, Pain."

She smiled.

The man closed his eyes and allowed a soft smile on his face.

"I love you, too, my Kagome."

Outside the room, Konan stood to the side with her hands clenched so hard one would think they would bleed.

Tobi sauntered toward her and snickered.

"Jealous?"

Konan glared at the masked man.

"Never. What they have is fake, not _real_."

Then she stormed off.

Tobi tsk-ed and looked into the room only to see Pain undressing over a pale exposed figure. He smirked cruelly and stalked off.

_Dying is easier than living, but living a dream is a dream within itself…until now_.


	2. Hatake Kakashi: Memories

For a moment like this, so many people have waited a lifetime…

_Kakashi._

_Kakashi._

_Kakashi._

Black eyes snapped open.

Hatake Kakashi sat up on his head and sighed deeply with his head in his hands. Damn it; it was _that _dream…again.

He lifted the thick cotton covers off himself and walked lazily into the restroom where he turned on the light and proceeded and splash cold water onto himself.

As the water went down the hole, his thoughts raced to collect all the pieces of the dream before they faded.

Soft pink lips the color of cherry blossoms.

Dancing black hair.

Eyes the color of the deep blue ocean.

_Kagome._

On the tongue of many, the name sounded so foreign. In his mind, the name came out easily like a piece of melting butter.

"_I love you! I have always loved you!" _

_A 14-year old Higurashi Kagome shouted heatedly at a 14-year old Hatake Kakashi. _

_The Copy Ninja merely turned sideways and faced her. His lips moved up. _

"_Sorry, Kagome-chan. My girlfriend and I are going to see Obito. Would you like to come?"_

_A sullen look crossed her face. _

"…_I…"_

_She turned and ran away. _

_Kakashi's single eye watched her disappearing figure. _

_The summer leaves rustled as Kakashi walked away and headed to Rin's house. _

Dear God, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Forgive me…please…

_The haze disappeared. _

"_Ne, Kakashi? You don't have to treat me like this, like I am special." _

_Kakashi looked up, surprised. _

"_You are special, Rin. To me." _

_Rin Nohara smiled at her teammate. _

"_Yes, but I am not the one you really want…am I?" _

_Kakashi froze. _

"_Rin…"_

_The girl turned to face him and gave him a bitter smile. _

"_You can stop this. All of it…Obito won't mind…" _

_Kakashi embraced Rin and whispered quietly to her. _

"_Thank you, Rin. You will always be important to me." _

_He ran off towards the Higurashi Shrine. _

_Silent tears slipped down Rin's face. _

"_Goodbye my first love." _

_The scene changed with Kakashi at the Higurashi Shrine. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _

"_Sakura, calm down!" _

"_Noooo…it can't be my baby!" _

"_Please, ma'am…" _

_Kakashi slowly approached the wailing woman who was Kagome's mother. _

_She saw him and latched onto his arm tightly, nails digging into his skin. _

"_Kakashi-kun! Thank goodness you're here!" _

_Her eyes; they were filled with desperation. _

"_Tell these men that my baby isn't dead!" _

_Kakashi frowned and turned to the men. His eye quickly scanned them and saw the symbol of a fan. Uchiha. _

"_Higurashi-san, if it's Sota you're worried about, I saw him running around with some of his Academy classmates…"_

"_No! I am talking about my beautiful Kagome! These men…they claim that…that…oh gods, I can't say it!" _

"_This morning, Higurashi Kagome was found in the Nakano River. Her clothes were in disarray and so we had a coroner check over her…" _

"_The female coroner was able to confirm that…Higurashi Kagome was…raped…and then asphyxiated to death before her body was tossed into the river." _

_A gentle breeze blew and the leaves danced wildly. _

_Flashbacks started coming to him. _

_A little girl with a red bow. _

"_Hi! I am Higurashi Kagome!" _

_Age 7. Kagome tiptoed on her small feet and kissed his right cheek. His face was so red his father laughed all day at him. _

_Age 10. Kagome bought him a puppy he named Pakkun. _

"_I love you! I have always loved you!" _

Black eyes snapped open and stared into the reflection in the mirror.

_Kagome. _

If I could go back in time and change what I could, I would…goodbye my one true love…

**Author's Note: This chapter wasn't as good as it could be, but I am still experimenting. Reviews are welcomed so please do since they actually encourage me to continue on. I am not going to set a number or so because I like writing. So tell me if I'm going in the wrong or right direction. **


	3. Uchiha Shisui: Forever Farewell Poem

_Sword out it's sheath fills the air with death__  
Wind blows on this moon-less battle ground  
[I] brave the dangers alone  
A good man full of courage_

A couple lay entwined in a vibrant shade of grass overlooking the Leaf Village. The woman lay nestled in the man's arms and nuzzled her head further into his warmth. The man's strong arms supported the woman as they lay and watched the trees sway in the gentle breeze.

"Shisui."

"Hm?"

"When is your next mission?"

"…"

Higurashi Kagome poked her head out of the safe enclosure that was called Uchiha Shisui. She repeated her lover's name.

"Shisui?"

Uchiha Shisui who was widely known as _Shunshin no Shisui_ and one of the strongest Uchihas in history melted into a puddle of goo.

"Aww, Kagome…you're so adorable…"

His arms which were taut and muscled encircled Kagome and pulled her back into his chest.

Kagome huffed and twisted in his arms, but she stopped when he groaned.

"Ah, Gome-chan, you should stop. You're making a _particular _part of me feel _very _good…"

A violent blush stole across her cheeks and she grit her teeth.

"Shi-su-iiiii…."

_Romantic Love__  
__[is] Past life's debt__  
__[I] can never forget your smile while [I'm] alive__  
__Beautiful woman's tear breaks people's heart__  
__What kills people is this [woman's] burning blush!_

The chuckling Uchiha lowered his head and kissed his sweet beloved chastely on the lips.

"Don't worry, Kagome. My mission has already started…"

Kagome glared at her lover uneasily.

"It better _not _be to get me pregnant, Shisui. I am only 15."

Shisui glanced at Kagome haughtily with narrowed eyes, playfulness shimmering in those obsidian depths.

"Why, Kagome, never! After all, my children need to be bred by an Uchiha bitch!"

Kagome gasped. First, he used a curse word. Second, he taunted her for not being an Uchiha.

Seeing the look on her face, Shisui burst out in full-blown laughter.

Kagome huffed before biting the inside of her cheeks.

What the heck was so funny?

Shisui started wiping away imaginary tears before he said to her.

"Kagome…I don't need an Uchiha woman…I already have you."

Kagome hmph-ed and turned her head to the side like a child throwing a tantrum.

Shisui slinked to her side and began to trail a finger up and down her shoulder.

"Aww, come on…don't be fickle…"

His arms slowly embraced her from behind and brought her to his side.

"I love you, Gome-chan."

Relaxing in his grip, Kagome leaned her head back.

"Isn't it pathetic for an Uchiha to state his feelings so openly?"

Shisui's face froze.

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. She broke out of his gentle embrace and started laughing.

"Fufufufufufufufufu…"

"Why you!"

Shisui jumped on top of Kagome and started to tickle her sides.

Kagome roared with laughter and tried to roll Shisui off.

After a few moments, he stopped, exhausted.

Panting heavily, both gazed into each other's eyes.

Shisui slowly pulled himself down…and kissed Kagome on her lips.

_Forever farewell poem__  
__Two, three lines__  
__[I] wrote it on the street in a March spring shower__  
__If only I still could hold the umbrella and walk beside you_

He stood up and extended an arm to her.

"Let's go."

Kagome smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah."

In the village, Kagome and Shisui toured the market section. Kagome was intent on cooking oden tonight and Shisui was all too willing to go along.

The Uchiha chuckled as he watched the one who loved most hold up fruits and vegetable while making funny faces with them.

He wanted to stay where he could watch her forever.

_Forever farewell poem__  
__Two, three lines__  
__Who would sing (cry) for my death?__  
__If I could die beside you__  
__Then it's worth to have lived_

Shisui's hand ripped into his remaining eye and tore out his Sharingan.

He held it toward his closest friend.

"Take my remaining eye, Itachi."

The younger Uchiha hesitated.

"Take it."

Shisui smiled at Itachi, blood running down his face.

"Protect Konoha and the Uchiha name."

Itachi's hands reached for the eye.

He watched Shisui turn away and look at the Nakano River.

"Shisui."

Shisui turned back to face his cousin.

"I will protect what you wanted…and _her_."

Shisui's lips curved into a smile.

"Aa. Thank you, Itachi."

**Author's Note: The lyrics in the story were the English translation for Anson Hu's song Forever Farewell Poem. It's a good song. Listen to it! Reviews are nice and would be appreciated. Thanks! **


	4. Hatake Kakashi: Days Off

_The more you work, the more pleasure you receive. _

_Oh wait. _

_That is a big fat lie. _

_Calling in sick is the best. _

_Nyah! _:P

"…shi…Kakashi…"

The silver haired Copy Nin mumbled in his sleep and burrowed closer into the source of warmth on his bed.

"Mou, Kakashi…wake up…" A gentle voice urged him.

Eyes scrunched up but still refusing to wake up, Kakashi continued to play Sleeping Beauty.

Kagome's cheeks puffed and she bit her tongue.

She sighed deeply before letting out a throaty moan.

Immediately, Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he switched their positions so Kagome was lying beneath him. He knelt above her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Ka-go-me…you should know better than to tease me…"

Kagome growled at him before swiping him with her right hand.

Using his quick ninja reflexes, Kakashi grabbed her hand before she could hit him and began to lick the tip of her fingers with his tongue sensually.

"Come on," he drawled out seductively. "I can think of a better use for these hands."

Kagome shivered; her sexual libido was on a recent high since last month's visit to Lady Tsunade.

Gently trailing his hands down her naked curves, Kakashi couldn't help but groan.

_All mine…_

A few hours later, the couple was still in bed tangled in the white bed sheets and each other.

Kakashi lay on top of Kagome whose hands were twirling his silver hair back and forth playfully. His hands, however, were currently caressing her stomach where his child lay.

"Soon," Kakashi whispered as he nuzzled his nose into her belly.

Kagome giggled.

_Ah, days off are the best, indeed…_


	5. Senju Hashirama: Duty as a Friend

_If I can't stand beside you, I will stay far away where my eyes will be my guide to you. _

"Congratulations."

Hashirama froze before his mind registered who just congratulated him.

"Kagome…what are you doing here?"

The young woman jumped off the tree she was sitting on and walked toward the Shodai Hokage.

A grin twisted itself onto her pretty face.

"Maa…it sounds like you don't want to see my face," Kagome pouted before she turned her head to the side and huffed.

"How _mean_."

Immediately, the tall man tried to placate her.

"Uh no-no! It isn't like that! I have been busy…yes, busy…"

"Busy?" Kagome mused with her bangs covering her dark blue eyes.

"You mean preparing your marriage to…Uzumaki Mito…right?"

Hashirama froze, his nervous countenance gone.

"Who told you?"

Kagome smiled bitterly.

She slowly walked up to Hashirama. He looked at her warily. Sighing, Kagome leaned in and kissed his warm lips before pulling away.

Kagome turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

"Kagome!" Hashirama called out.

Kagome raised a hand in the air, not bothering to turn around.

"That's my congratulatory gift!"

_No one likes a sore loser; best to be a good sport_.


	6. Nara Shikamaru: Lullaby

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

_La la la…_

The beautiful woman hummed as she moved back and forth taking the clothes, flapping them open, and hanging them with large wooden clips.

Her smooth black hair with silky curls danced in the wind.

Her blue eyes sparkled as sweat beaded down her face due to the hot summer sun.

Her pretty pink lips glistened as she periodically flicked her tongue over them to keep them moist.

"Oi, Kagome! I am home!"

Kagome's head twisted in the direction of the voice and she dropped the box of wooden clips before running down the halls.

"Shikamaru!" Kagome squealed before jumping into his open arms.

The so-called lazy nin easily spun his fiancée around as she smiled down at him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Shikamaru and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I missed you…I thought you wouldn't come back."

Shikamaru snickered.

"Come on, Kagome…Temari couldn't, wouldn't and will **never **be able to keep me from coming back to you."

Kagome smiled radiantly at her fiancé.

"I love you," She whispered before leaning in to kiss his thin lips.

Outside the window, Jiraiya and Naruto hid in a thick dark green bush with binoculars.

"Hehe…the way he's kissing back means he loves her a lot, too!" Jiraiya remarked with a perverted grin.

Rubbing his hands back and forth, he wished that they got into some action already.

Naruto sighed deeply and started shaking his head. Despite his so-called objections, he couldn't help but blush as Shikamaru lifted Kagome into his arms and walked into a different part of the Nara house.

_La la la…_

_Little girls are out playing jump rope,_

_La la la…_

_One, two…_

_La la la…_

_One, two…_

_Hey, Shikamaru…_

_Yes? _

_I went to see Sakura-chan the other day…and…well…_

…

_Well?_

_She was able to confirm…that…that I…I am pregnant…_

_And the world stopped…_

:D


	7. SasukexIzuna: Back in Time

_My love, _

_If this letter has reached you safely and it is truly you who is reading these words, then I will have been no longer in your sight…it pains me knowing that I cannot say goodbye to you in person…so many words to say…yet there is not enough time…Father has decided that the Senju are much more liking to his tastes…I have sent Captain Sei to oversee…In other regards, I wish you well and that of your brother, as well. _

_It is not right for us to deviate from our duties…I am sorry…misleading you was not my intention…I have duties and so do you…Your brother was right as I should not take your attention and make you idle to your clan's sufferings…I have decided…Father wishes me wed to the feudal lord of the Fujiwara…I will fulfill my duty as a daughter of the honorable Higurashi…my last words to you are I love, love you…so much…please forgive…_

_K. _

Pale muscular hands crumpled the letter written in dark black ink with a quill. Blue veins within the hand protruded and began to oscillate as if they were on fire.

_Unbelievable. _

"She," a man behind the one reading the letter said," has decided to marry, I see."

Uchiha Izuna turned around to look at his brother straight in the eyes. "Yes, I heard aniki."

Madara's lips twitched. "Aa."

Izuna's hands smoothed out the white parchment and folded it neatly into a square.

"Excuse me."

With that, Izuna stalked away from his elder brother with a blank expression.

Gazing at his otouto, Madara's eyes betrayed his calm and collected countenance.

_Forgive me, Izuna…_

He could see her now, dancing in the field filled with bright yellow sunflowers. Just as the sunflowers leaned toward the sun, he gravitated toward her with glee. She spun, she twirled, she whirled…his beautiful bird…she was indeed a vision of ecstasy and dark passionate yet innocent beauty…

Sasuke's eyes snapped open widely, the name on his lips spilling forth…

_Kagome…_


	8. Genma Shiranui: Ice Cream Kagome-Style

**This is for IntertwinedMemories! Thank you and happy reading! **

**Genma/Kagome**

Shiranui Genma, playboy extraordinaire from the great Leaf, whistled a merry tune as he sauntered lazily down a smooth paved dirt road. His Leaf forehead protector glimmered in the sun, and his short brown hair reflected the sun's rays. With a senbon hanging out from the side of his mouth, he looked every bit the player he was.

Today…today was different though…

For all it was worth, Genma rushed through the day, intent on getting home. His best friend Raidou Namiashi noticed something strange about his friend.

"Yo, Genma? What's going on with you today?"

Genma turned to face his longtime friend.

Raidou's left eye twitched as he saw a weird look in Genma's eyes.

_The hell…it's like he found God…_

Genma smiled lightly as he stared off into space.

"…nothing…at all…"

Raidou's face stiffened a bit more.

"Tell me!" Raidou demanded.

Genma's lips quirked up.

"Kagome is getting me my favorite ice cream."

_The HELL?!_

"That's it?" Raidou questioned Genma who nodded.

_What the HELL?! _

_What the HELL?! _

_What the HELL?! _

Shaking his head, Raidou walked off while Genma stared at the blue sky.

"Kagome…"

Back to the present time, Genma walked into his house and shut the door after taking off his shoes.

"Kagome! I'm home!"

"Back here!" A sweet voiced called out.

Genma made his way into the kitchen, anticipation eating away at him. There splayed out on his dinner table like an offering to a god was his beloved Kagome. Playboy he was, but devoted boyfriend is now.

Kagome was naked as the day she was born with her teats topped with red juicy Maraschino cherries and snowy whipped cream. On the side, there was a tub of chocolate ice cream with a scoop.

Genma spit out his senbon and licked his lips slowly. His hands reached for the scoop and then he brought it to his mouth, his pink tongue running over it sensually.

Kagome swallowed thickly as Genma approached her, swinging the scoop a little too enthusiastically.

For the next few hours, neighbors swore someone was getting murdered by the loud wildish screams and wails that erupted next door. Boo hoo hoo…if only they knew that a certain perverted playboy liked his chocolate ice cream hot and cold with a special kind of sauce that was specially made by the Leaf's remaining Higurashi priestess…

**Yum? **


	9. Itachi Uchiha: For Eternity Part 1

**This is for Inutachi6! Thank you and happy reading!**

**Itachi/Kagome**

They first met when he was four.

"Itachi," Uchiha Mikoto said softly to her eldest," this is Higurashi Kagome…she's the daughter of Mommy's special friend Sakura."

Itachi looked at the tiny little girl hiding behind the tall woman that was his mother's friend. She has long black hair tied up with a big red ribbon and dark blue eyes that resembled the sky.

_Beautiful…_

"Your eyes…"

The little girl's head twitched and she poked her head out from behind her mother. He had obviously caught her attention with how he put attention on her eyes.

"They are strange…"

Mikoto and Sakura did face plants anime-style.

Itachi was such a blunt child. Leave it to him to point out something like that!

Kagome's lips twitched.

Itachi cocked his head to the side. Was she going to cry?

"…"

A soft gentle breeze blew by.

"Well, your face is ugly!" Kagome screamed in a cute little shrill.

The people present stiffened and their eyes opened in shock.

"Kagome!" Sakura admonished her daughter.

Kagome stuck her pink tongue at Itachi before running away.

"Kagome! Kagomeeeee!" Sakura shouted after her rambunctious child.


	10. Uchiha Madara: Kagome, Kagome

**Hello guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing Dark Lady. I really appreciate it! **** I hope my creativity doesn't run out so I can keep whipping up stuff for you all! I will try to fulfill requests as much as possible and will post up sequels to ShikaxKagome and ItachixKagome. **

**Today's chapter is dedicated to Three-Steps-Behind! **

**Enjoy!**

**MadaraxKagome**

Vicious crimson eyes that mirrored the color of stained blood glared at the fierce blue eyes across the room. The man's teeth gnarled and he bit his bottom lip, a growl resounding from his chest that was similar to a dog. His eyes narrowed as the female with blue eyes rolled her eyes delicately while huffing and crossing her small pale arms over her chest protectively.

A soft chuckle filled the dimly lit shoji room. A male figure trailed across the room and stood next to the taller man.

"Peace, brother," Uchiha Izuna said to his brother mirthfully as he placed an arm on his brother's shoulders.

Izuna glanced at the tiny woman who sat gracefully on a tatami mat with her arms lowering and resting in her lap. With dark black hair and sky blue eyes and pale skin even paler than most Uchiha, the woman was a true natural beauty indeed. She was found by his brother at a lake near the creek his brother once frequented as a child. She fought tooth and nail to escape his brother, but no avail for his brother was too strong. After all, he who is leader of the Uchiha must be so in order to keep the clan structurally sound.

Uchiha Madara was not a patient man by any means. His nostrils flared as his red irises narrowed at the woman.

"What is your name, woman?" Madara drawled out angrily.

No response but a sneer in his direction before the female turned her dainty head away.

_Kikyo-oneesama always said humans must never be trusted, because they are disgusting…now I see her point…_

"Hmph."

Kagome was never one to be arrogant, because she decided to take Kikyo's lessons and put them to good use. If this man was going to act like a pompous bastard with her, she would return the favor.

Madara grinded his teeth again before leaving the room.

Izuna followed his brother with one last glance to the silent woman.

Later that night, Kagome opened the window and stared at the moon.

It was a full moon tonight.

Kagome sighed as she kept her blue eyes on the moon.

_Kikyo-oneesama…_

_Sango-chan…_

_Ayame-chan…_

_Kagura-san…_

_Okaa-sama…_

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time; she always had bad luck.

From the shadows, Madara watched his prey as she observed the moon. Last moon, she was obsessed with its phases as well. Tears would always set in when it was a full moon like tonight. His eyes glowed crimson as he slinked away into the shadows again. He would discover her secrets one by one in due time…

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. Seasons changed and time moved on yet the woman had not broken or so it seemed.

On nights when the moon was full, the woman would lay on her futon and whimper in her sleep, tears trailing down her pale face. In her sleep, she looked like a fallen angel to Madara and Izuna who watched over her every night.

Fallen she wasn't but angel indeed for Kagome was a tennyo, a heavenly maiden with origins to the most divine of all divinities.

She was caged like her namesake ironically.

One day, Kagome woke up and her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Kagome…kagome…"

Izuna rushed to get his brother who came immediately.

The woman had become daft.

Madara roughly yanked the woman up to him.

"Ka-GO-me?" Kagome smiled at the man radiantly.

Madara eyed her warily.

"Kagome?" He repeated.

Kagome nodded with a small smile.

"Kagome…Kagome…"

She pressed her pink lips up against his softly.

Madara stiffened in shock while Izuna's eyes widened.

Kagome broke from his hold. She ran outside and away from his grasp. Reaching a space by the cherry blossoms planted outside in rows, Kagome spun and danced around like a butterfly. She giggled as petals flew around her when the wind howled.

Madara and Izuna watched the woman as she danced away gracefully with a wild smile.

Madara's lips tightened. He knew for a fact now…

_This woman is mine…_

Later that night, he stripped her down and explored her every curve and contour. She was a delicacy and a sin all packed into one. She was Kagome.

As she slept after he exhausted her, he looked at her face before leaning in and kissing her swollen pink lips.

_Mine. _

A few years later, Hashirama and Tobirama entered a room beneath the Uchiha head's manor. They entered the dimly lit shoji room. On a white futon sat a lovely young woman.

Both men froze.

A woman?

The woman turned around and smiled, captivating both men with her smile and bright blue eyes.

"Kagome, kagome?"

**It doesn't really make sense right? The story is Kagome is a tennyo who was captured by Madara. He became enamored with her, and he kept her locked up like a bird hence the namesake of "Kagome." After Madara's defeat and Izuna's death, the Senju brothers discovered her. Get it? LOL. **


	11. Itachi Uchiha Part 2

_Seven…_

_Wow…so young….so talented to have graduated from the Academy so early…_

_Yes…only he could be so great…_

_Oh no…there was also _**her**_…_

A young seven year old Uchiha Itachi turned around and looked at the girl standing a few feet away.

Kagome was surrounded by adults and her mother while people cooed and ahh-ed over the pretty girl. She smiled brightly as some adults petted her head gently. When Kagome made direct eye contact with him, she glared at him before sticking her tongue at him.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow, causing the girl to huff in frustration.

_Jerk._

"III-taaa-chiii!"

Itachi turned to his side and successful avoided his older cousin, Uchiha Shisui.

"Ne…that was mean!" Shisui grinned.

Itachi's eyes did not waver.

Shisui grinned.

"How's your wife?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, and Shisui smirked in triumph.

Suddenly, a small body attached itself to Shisui.

"Shi-chan! I missed you!"

Shisui twisted his body and smiled at Kagome.

"Hi, Kagome-chan, how have you been?"

"I have been good, Shi-chan."

_Big smile._

"Congrats for graduating so early!"

"Of course! I wanna look good for you, Shi-chan…after all, I'm going to be your bride one day!"

Both Kagome and Itachi's mothers choked back while Fugaku looked bewildered.


	12. Uchiha Itachi Part 3: Teenagers

It started with a curious question.

"Shi-chan, what are you doing when you disappear inside Kanna-chan's house for a while?"

The 17-year old Uchiha looked at the curious 12-year old girl.

His gaze shifted to his cousin.

Itachi merely gave his cousin a blank look.

Shisui cleared his throat.

How was he going to explain sex to Kagome, young and innocent Kagome?

"Well…."

For moments of silence followed…

"Shi-chan?"

Shisui's face reddened. "Yes?"

Itachi sighed, having decided to spare his cousin from any more embarrassment.

"Ka-GO-me…"

Kagome turned to glare at the Uchiha.

"It's simple…really…"

Itachi stalked toward Kagome who took a few steps back.

"It's…like this…"

Then he planted his lips on hers.

Kagome froze in shock for three seconds before pushing the male away.

She furiously scrubbed her lips.

"You just stole my first kiss!"


	13. Itachi Uchiha Part 4

Kagome moaned in frustration.

A few days later, Kagome was at the Uchiha training grounds with Shisui and Itachi. The two Uchiha males were discussing some kind of shuriken technique while Kagome was zoned out.

"Hi, Shisui-sama!"

The three people looked and saw a small teenager.

Kanna-san.

"I haven't seen you for a bit..." Kanna said to Shisui and started making small talk.

Kagome crossed her arms and looked away.

Itachi came and stood next to her.

Kagome glared at him with her peripheral vision.

Itachi arched an eyebrow.

Kagome huffed and looked away to see Kanna walking away.

"Hey, Shi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What did Kanna-san mean by SEE YOU NEXT FRIDAY?"

"..."

"What do you do when you go to Kanna-san's house?"

Kagome paused. Wait a minute...this was happening like in her dream...

Then, Itachi approached Kagome who reddened and ran away.

Itachi looked at Shisui who ran after Kagome.

"I was just gonna tell her to ask Kanna-san herself..."

He sighed and turned to walk home to see Sasuke.


	14. Itachi Uchiha Part 5: SHIT

Itachi's dark eyes narrowed as he inwardly seethed at the oblivious couple a few feet away from him.

At the dango shop with a large brown bag in her hands was Kagome. The male who was animatedly conversing with her was Koga, a distant relative of the Inuzuka.

Itachi had watched the entire charade from when it began three minutes ago. His dark, calculating eyes noted how the dog's hands moved closer and closer to his bride.

Yes. HIS bride.

When the hand almost reached her shapely, delicate (my ass) ass, Itachi did the unthinkable and tossed kunai toward the owner of the hand.

Both turned toward him.

His lips curled up.

Kagome's eyes widened.

Koga's mouth was agape in disbelief.

"Going somewhere without me…Kagome dearest?"

Kagome paled at his sickeningly sweet tone.

In the shadows, Shisui watched and almost swallowed his own tongue.

_Shit…the shit's gonna hit the fan now… _


	15. NejixKagome

**This is for IntertwinedMelodies. Sorry for the long wait!**

**NejixKagome**

_Hyuuga. Hyuuga. Hyuuga. _

_Konoha's strongest. _

"_My ass," Kagome thought as she walked through the Hyuuga District with one thing in mind: revenge. _

_How dare that asshole do this to her? She was always faithful to him, never giving into temptation. She never gave into Uchiha Sasuke for God's sake. What the hell? With her special banana cream pie with lots of extra whipped cream on top, she blazed through the Hyuuga District on fire. _

_Metaphorically, of course. _

"_Hello, Kagome-san…how may I help you?" Hiashi asked his nephew's girlfriend._

"_Hello…Hiashi-san…where is Neji?" Kagome asked with a slight sneer. _

_Hiashi directed her to the training grounds, and Kagome stalked off. _

_Hiashi prayed his nephew didn't overdo it this time. _

_In the training area, Neji was practicing with his Byakugan. Unfortunately, the famed eye which could see through walls did not see this coming. _

"_NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kagome shouted as she tossed her pie with a large amount of whipped cream toward him. _

_The prodigy had no chance to dodge before the item made impact. _

"_How dare you cheat on me with Tenten you ass! I should have never ignored Uchiha for you! Ugh!" _

_Then she stomped off. _

_Neji looked at his girlfriend while he was on the ground. _

_What the fuck? _

_His mind ran in many ways before one thing came up: Uchiha. _


End file.
